Enchanted Christmas
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty receives a special Christmas gift that has enchanting properties that make everything more beautiful and magical. Will all this magic lead Betty to discover the love that's been waiting for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Enchanted Christmas**

* * *

 _Betty receives a special Christmas gift that has enchanting properties that make everything more beautiful and magical. Will all this magic lead Betty to discover the love that's been waiting for her?_

 _This story takes place after Hilda's wedding, with a little spin on certain events_ _and shift in timeline._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Betty was sitting at her desk typing on her computer when a beautifully wrapped present was plopped on her desk. She looked in surprise "Mrs. Meade! What is this?" she asked in wonder looking to the gift now sitting on her desk. The wrapping paper was blue with white and silver swirls and faint silver snowflakes, and a pretty silver bow on top. It looked so magical.

"It's a present for you" Claire smiled warmly and Betty got up and hugged the woman she admired most in the world "Thank you so much, but...why are you giving it to me now? Christmas is not until next week"

"Betty, I simply wanted to give it to you now. Actually, it's a rather special gift, that I got from my grandmother."

Betty's eyes became glossy "You want _me_ to have it?" she asked in surprise.

Claire smiled "Betty, you are like a daughter to me. I want your Christmas to be really special"

"Thank you!" Betty hugged her again, tears filling her eyes. "That means so much to me"

Claire hugged Betty tighter, feeling her heart fill with love for this girl. She had made her life better in so many ways. She reunited her with her beloved son, she saved her from going to prison for the rest of her life, she and her family helped her sneak into the hospital to see her dying husband, she saved her son on more than one occasion, and most special to her, she inspired her son to be the man she always wanted him to be.

"Now, come on, please open it!" Claire said excitedly. Betty laughed and cheered "Eek! Ok!" she carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the box, her eyes glowing in surprise " _Wow_ , that is _beautiful!_ " Betty stated in awe as she carefully took out the most beautiful, intricate and magical Christmas ornament she had ever seen.

Claire smiled as she watched Betty admire it, just as she remembered doing when she'd received it from her grandmother when she was a little girl.

"This looks so magical!" Betty exclaimed in fascination. The ornament was a transparent blue on the outside with the most stunning intricate silver little snowflakes etched in the glass, the inside of the glass was also etched with the most beautiful colors in the design of lights. There was a smaller ornament inside that looked as if it was a magical snowy Christmas world.

Claire's smile grew as she said "magic surrounds those with pure hearts"

Betty looked to Mrs. Meade with tears in her eyes again.

Claire placed her hand to Betty's cheek "My grandmother told me that when she gave it to me. And you, Betty, have the purest heart I know"

Tears slid down Betty's face and she hugged her again "Thank you so much Mrs. Meade. You are so special to me. I will never forget this beautiful gift and how kind you've always been to me."

Claire smiled "And you, my dear Betty, have been the most beautiful gift to me"

Betty couldn't help but cry at hearing say such a thing to her. She wasn't even sure if there was anything she could say to possibly thank her.

"Betty, did you happen to have the-" Daniel's voice trailed when he walked in "Betty, what's wrong?" he asked seeing her in tears.

Betty took a breath and looked to Daniel "Your mom just gave me the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten!"

Daniel looked between them in surprise "really, what is it?" he asked as he came over to her. Betty held out the ornament and Daniel's eyes grew wide "Wow...that is…"

"Magical?" Betty finished, as it seemed to be glowing even more now. Daniel looked to her with a smile "yah...magical"

Their eyes met, this strange energy flickering between them. She felt butterflies from the mesmerizing look in his eyes; they seemed to be sparkling.

Daniel felt his heart race at the smile that was on Betty's face. She looked like she was glowing. How in the world had she become so freaking beautiful? She was stunning and he definitely noticed. Ever since she got her braces off she'd been looking more and more breathtaking, her smile was brighter, her clothing was more stylish, and her confidence had certainly picked up, too. He suddenly realized he was staring at her and looked to his mom, who was looking at him with a smirk.

He sighed "Mom, that sure is a beautiful ornament. Where did you get it?"

Claire smiled "My grandmother gave it to me when I was a young girl, and it was so special to me when I got it and I wanted Betty to have it because she is very special to me"

Daniel looked to Betty with a warm smile, seeing her teary eyes. He loved how much his mom seemed to adore Betty. She certainly was special, that was for sure. She was his best friend.

Betty bit her lip, feeling butterflies with how sweet Daniel was looking. He seemed to be looking extra handsome today, which was saying something, because he always looked handsome. He was wearing this bright blue shirt that seemed to make his eyes shine brighter, and the fit of it seemed to define his chest and arms and- she shook her head feeling nervous all the sudden at the train her thoughts had taken.

"I better get going now. I'm so glad you like the gift Betty" Claire said with a curious gleam in her smile as she glanced between Betty and her son before she walked away.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Meade!" Betty stated as she left. When she left, Betty looked to Daniel, her heart racing as he looked to her "Uh…I'm really glad my mom loves you so much, Betty"

Betty smiled, looking down "Me too. She's like...my second mom" she said in a soft voice.

Daniel smiled, his heart expanding, "So...uh...have any plans tonight?" he asked.

She shrugged "Not really. My sister is busy buying Christmas presents with Bobby, and Justin is hanging out with Austin, I think, and my Papi and Elena are going on a date" she said with a funny smile.

Daniel chuckled. "You still think that's weird?"

She sighed "I don't want to. Elena is...nice, and I know she makes my papi happy, it's just…"

"I know, Betty. You don't have to say it"

She looked to him with a smile again, and then held up the ornament "Look how pretty this is!" She said in awe. Daniel smiled watching her look at the ornament, her eyes were shining through her glasses, her smile was simply dazzling. " _You_ are really pretty, Betty. In fact, you've been looking so gorgeous. You're nearly glowing today" he blurted, unable to stop himself.

Betty looked at him in surprise "Really?"

He nodded with a brighter smile "Yeah, definitely! Betty, you have to know how breathtaking your smile is, and well, you've been dressing so nice lately, and your hair is looking really pretty too!" he said as he took her in. She was wearing this rather gorgeous red wrap sweater and dark pants, her hair was straight with a few twists, and he noticed a hint of makeup around her eyes. She was definitely looking gorgeous.

"Aw, thank you so much, Daniel!" she felt flutters in her stomach. He smiled "So...if you don't have any plans...wanna go out or something? Uh! I mean, hang out?"

Betty looked at him in surprise "Are you...asking me...on a date?" she asked, her heart starting to race. He grinned "Yes. Betty, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Betty stared at him. Was she dreaming right now? Daniel Meade was asking _her_ , BETTY, on a date!

"Tonight?" She asked to be sure. He grinned "Yes, what do you say? I can come pick you up around 7:30?"

She smiled brighter and said "Ok!"

His own smile grew brighter "Great! uh...I mean, that's cool!"

She blushed at how excited he was. She couldn't believe this. He watched her with a charming smile that gave her butterflies. What in the world was happening?

She knew things had been a bit different between them since she'd gotten her braces removed. She started to see him differently, especially after the way he looked at her. The look in his eyes had touched her heart.

And then there was Hilda's wedding. Things had become even more...different. There was this special sort of energy between them that night. It made her a bit nervous, especially when she noticed him staring at her during Hilda's speech about marrying your best friend.

They had so much fun that night. Secretly she was glad he didn't bring that annoying Trista! And she knew she really didn't want Henry to be her date. That was an entirely awkward situation. Daniel had seemed just as glad that she came alone. Except they'd come there in hopes of being together. She loved spending time with Daniel and dancing with him all night was the most fun she'd ever had in a long time. She blushed, as Daniel looked to her with a smirk "What are you thinking about?" he asked noticing this thoughtful look in her eyes and the small smile on her face.

She blushed brighter "Uh...I was just thinking... I think we haven't really spent time together since Hilda's wedding."

His eyes grew wide "Wow! You're right, and that was months ago!"

She nodded "Mhm"

He smirked "Well, then it's great that we will be going out tonight! I've missed you!" he admitted. Since Hilda's wedding, Daniel had felt differently about Betty. She'd always been special to him, but that night she became the best thing that ever happened to him. He was so grateful to have her in his life. He didn't want to ever take her for granted, so he'd really tried to become a better person these past few months.

He made amends with Tyler and now he could happily say he had a brother. Him and his mom's relationship had gotten better, too. He'd worked harder in these past months, then he'd ever worked before. He even gave more creative liberties to Wilhelmina, and apologized to Connor for betraying him by pursuing Molly, thus getting him to apologize for stealing from Meade. They were slowly becoming friends again.

He knew if Betty wasn't here to inspire him, he'd be so lost. "I'm so happy to have you in my life, Betty. I hope you know that" he admitted.

She placed the ornament back in its box and did what she wanted to do since she saw him. She pulled him to her for a big hug "I missed you, Daniel. Thank you!"

Daniel smiled and wrapped his arms around her more, pulling her in closer, her pretty scent making his heart lift. How in the world could one of Betty's hugs be better than anything else? Her hugs had always been special to him.

"Oh God, do you luvahs ever actually work?!" Marc commented as he came through. They pulled apart, blushing at his comment. Marc looked to them with a smirk "What is going on? Something's...different" he stated.

Betty blushed, and Daniel smirked, taking a glance to Betty. "We are going on a date"

Betty blushed and pushed him "Daniel, do you have to tell him?!"

Marc looked at them with a grin "Well, it's about freaking time! What the hell has taken you luvavhs so long?!"

"What?" Betty looked at him in surprise. Marc rolled his eyes "Everyone's been taking bets on when you'd both finally make a move since Hilda's wedding! I guess I win, I said it was going to be by Christmas! I should get double since it was before!" he grinned.

Betty looked to Daniel, and he shot her a playful wink. She blushed and pushed him "stop! You're the worst!"

He grinned "Am I?"

Betty rolled her eyes "Please go away now! What did you even come in here for?"

"To ask you out, remember?" he teased. She made a face "yeah right!"

He grinned "Uh, actually, I meant to ask you if you had your article done. I wanted to check it out."

She smiled "I actually just finished it. I'll print it and bring it over in a few minutes"

He nodded with a smile. "Great! See you" He said, but simply stood there staring at her. She blushed and Marc sighed at how exhausting it was watching them sometimes.

Daniel shot her a wink "bye!" he left and her smile got brighter until Marc was standing over her. She looked to him and he was grinning.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be collecting your bet from Amanda!" she said, hoping he'd leave so he wouldn't annoy her.

"Oh, don't you worry, I will. What I want to know is what the hell are you going to wear?! Your clothes are terrible!"

"Hey! That's mean!" Betty frowned. Marc sighed "Ok...not terrible. Your wardrobe has definitely improved, but we need you looking fabulous! I'm counting on you!" he said, and she wondered what he meant, but was afraid to even ask.

"Um...I was just going to wear this" she said as she glanced down at herself, thinking that she had looked pretty. Marc pretended to gag "Oh Prada, you need my help more than ever!"

Betty sighed as he said "We're leaving work an hour early and I'm gonna make you fabulous!" he said with a grin. She looked at him strangely, but said "Fine!"

She sighed as he went back to his desk. She finished her article and sent it to print.

Before she got up she looked into the box with ornament, her eyes shining. She took it out again and stared at it in fascination, a smile crossing her face. "So beautiful" she whispered in awe. She felt so happy that Mrs. Meade gave her such a special gift that obviously meant a lot to her.

As she admired the ornament she felt she was being transported into this magical world. She placed it back inside the box carefully and smiled as she got up to get the papers from the printer, a brighter smile sweeping across her face.

 _She was going on date with Daniel!_

* * *

Please let me know what you think! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchanted Christmas**

 _hi friends! here is the next chapter! It's a bit shorter, but the next will be about their date :)_

 _Happy Thanksgiving!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Daniel smiled the whole way back to his office. He felt so excited to finally go on a real date with Betty. He'd wanted to ask her out since Hilda's wedding, but wasn't sure. Seeing her today, he couldn't keep himself from asking her. She was so freaking cute. And she was looking exceptionally gorgeous today.

His thoughts went to the ornament his mom gave to Betty. It certainly felt magical, like Betty perfectly coined.

He suddenly remembered that being the only ornament he ever saw his mom personally place on the tree. He never touched it, because his dad always told him not to touch anything on the tree.

He frowned remembering those terrible Christmases growing up.

Sure he got pretty great presents, but he always fought with Alex, his mom was always upset and his dad was always working and definitely not the warmest.

His thoughts went to that Christmas he spent with Betty's family in Queens. That was perhaps one of his most memorable Christmas times. He loved being with her family, decorating their tree together, making ornaments with Justin, talking to Mr. Suarez. Now he only wished Betty had been there to share the special time with him, instead of having her cover for him with that baby Chutney the whole Sofia mess.

He smiled. Betty was definitely the best thing about his life. She was always there for him. No matter what.

He could call her at five in the morning and she'd be there for him.

No questions asked.

He suddenly felt overwhelmed by her pure unconditional love and care for him. That's what it was. It had to be. _Love._

His heart raced as he caught her approaching his office. She was seriously looking radiant today.

 _Holy hell!_

Did she get more beautiful in the few minutes since he just saw her? Her smile was absolutely breathtaking; it seemed to be shining its way straight to his heart.

"Hey" she said coming in, a light smile on her face.

He grinned "Hey there, gorgeous!"

She blushed and he smiled brighter. "I love it so much when you blush!" he blurted

She turned crimson "Daniel! You're the worst!" she said, the smile on her face.

He chuckled "I think you mean the best"

She bit her lip as she got lost in the magnetic look in his eyes. How the heck could he be so handsome? He was the one who was gorgeous!

Charming! Sweet! Handsome! Hot! Sexy! The list could go on.

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised and said "Come in here just to stare at me? I know I'm hot and all, but we have work to do!" he teased. She blushed "Um...here, why did you want to read my article?" she asked as she placed it on top of his desk.

He shrugged "I don't know. I've been reading your blog, Betty"

"You have?" she asked in surprise. He nodded "Yeah, and to be honest with you, I think you're way too talented to be writing about fashion. It's not what you love. Don't get me wrong, you are really amazing at bridging your passion for helping people and using our fashion topics to do so, but I know that's not what you really love, so… uh…" he smiled.

She looked at him, her eyes wide, wondering what he was getting at.

"Look, as much as I love working with you, I want to help you do what you really love. I uh...I've recommended you to some publications" he said.

Her eyes shone with amazement, her heart expanding "Really?" her voice came out in a higher pitch and he chuckled "yah, and I have some really good leads for you. Believe it or not, when you were in London with your sister, this publisher met with you-"

"Mr. Dunne!" Betty answered, then said "but I turned him down."

Daniel smiled "Well, he called Mode asking about you after your sister's wedding and we spent two hours talking about how amazing you would be for this new publication he is starting up."

"What?!" She squealed, tears in her eyes. Daniel grinned "I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but wanted to be sure the plan was in place before."

"What are you saying?" she asked, her heart racing.

He got up from his desk and walked around to her "I'm saying" he took her hand "Mr. Dunne wants you to lead up his magazine"

"WHAT?!" Betty couldn't believe what on earth was happening. Her heart was racing, her mind was reeling.

He laughed "I had to really fight him about telling you. He wanted to come here and speak to you in person, but I told him I wanted to be the one to tell you. We both agree that you would be perfect for his magazine. It's basically, I quote 'a young person's New Yorker'"

Her eyes lit up "I think my voice would be perfect for that!" she exclaimed. He laughed and nodded "I definitely agree! I also have two other publications interested in you"

"Oh my gosh, Daniel! I cannot believe this!"

"I was wanting to wait until Christmas to tell you all this, but I couldn't help it! I couldn't keep it in today"

"You are the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she chanted as she threw her arms around him in a hug and jumped around with him. He laughed as he hugged her to him, enjoying how happy she was.

When she let go of him, her eyes were glossy "Why?"

He smiled "I want you to be happy"

Tears slid down her face, but then she laughed "You and your mom are killing me today!"

Daniel laughed. She looked to his eyes. "Thank you"

He smiled "You deserve it, Betty"

She looked at him, and didn't know what to do or think or say, so she did what she could and pulled him close for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to melt into his hug. He was so amazing and wonderful and she loved him so much!

She let go of him, the magnitude of her feelings overwhelming her. "Uh...I should probably get back to work"

He nodded with a smile as he placed his hands in his pockets "Yah…"

"Thank you so much, Daniel. I have no idea how I'm going to get anything else done today!"

He laughed. She felt stuck in her space unable to move as she got lost in the charming look in his eyes. Betty took a breath and said "see you later"

He nodded with a grin "definitely! I can't wait to take you out tonight!"

She looked at him with a dreamy smile "Me too. Bye" she finally got herself to leave his office, but felt like she was floating all the way back to her desk. What on earth was happening today?

Claire's words sprang back. _Magic surrounds those with pure hearts._

She felt like there was definitely some magic surrounding her today.

As soon as Betty left his office, Daniel sighed, a smile on his face. He did not expect to ask Betty on a date today or even tell her about what he was planning. Something compelled him to do both of those. He was just glad that Betty was not only excited to go on a date with him tonight, but also seemed pretty happy about her job prospects.

He loved making her happy.

He knew he wanted to make their date really special.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
